TBDH : Cuddles and Sniffles
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. Set in the TBDH universe. Slash. One-shot. Features Sick!Harry being taken care of by his Bonded. Lots of fluff, cuddles and a touch of Quinn at the end.


**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet was requested a long time ago by MissusKayeh, for a sick!Harry and his Bonded looking after him. Pure fluffy fluff. Harryxhis Bonded, snippet of Quinn at the end.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded future and present.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

**Rating:**

M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16, just to be safe.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **Slash. Fluff. Romance. OC's. OOCness. Fits in the TBDH Universe. Very AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is is me catching up on some of the snippet requests I've had. I finally managed to write a sick!Harry, getting smothered/cuddled/taken care off by all of his Bonded. There's a few hints in here for future bonded, but I will NOT be answering any guesses as to who they are. Don't ask, 'cause I won't answer-lol. anyway, it features an under-the-weather Harry and his Bonded looking after him while Quinn's away. No real plot. Just some fluff. I'm working on ch 90 for TBDH, might get it finished for next weekend. Happy reading! ~Scion  
_

* * *

"Are we all ready?" The pale-green eyed Pareya smoothed down the front of his robes and checked his watch for the umpteenth time. "For heaven's sakes," he started, leaning out to snag Fred by the collar as he whizzed by, chasing after one of their Gheyos. "Stop antagonizing them." He scolded, briefly. "George has Harry?"

"George doesn't have Harry," said George stepping into the picture with their Gheyo Queen and Joker trailing behind him. "Where's Theo and Charlie?"

"Theo is outside with—do not do that indoors!" Charlie barked. "Wikhn—catch him." He scowled at the near mayhem that was currently occupying the gap between sitting room and front entry. "Where is Harry?"

"I already asked that." The Pareya sighed. "I left him getting ready, because-"

"Alright you lot, outside, march!" Wikhn's rather impressive bellow had all the Gheyos scrambling to smooth out their dress robes before they filed out in a properly chastened line. He rolled his pink eyes and tipped his head, a silent hint that he would also be outside and helping to keep the ranks until they were ready to leave.

"I'd best check on him," Charlie volunteered when the three Pareya seemed to be having a staring contest over which of them would be the one to do so. "Stay where you are—check that everything is locked down for the conference."

"Aye, aye!" Fred snapped of a salute, his soft brown eyes twinkling merrily. "Forge, you take the lower floor and the basement, and you take the upper floors, clear?" The two Pareyas skipped off with a half-nod of agreement as Fred took off to double-check the security wards himself. Theo would have the final magical touch, but this was one of Fred's strengths and he loved being able to know that he had a hand in keeping them all safe.

While the others hastily gathered themselves together, Charlie found the missing Harry asleep on the small vanity table, gripping the small decorative dagger that he'd taken to wearing when they were out in public. From the look of things, he was apparently almost finished and had somehow managed to doze off.

"Harry?" Charlie tugged lightly on their bond before he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. He was mildly surprised when Harry didn't react. That was a bit unusual, but then again, they'd all been working quite hard. "Harry?" He tried again.

"Huh-wha-Char?" Harry yawned as Charlie shook him awake. "Whazzit?" He slurred, sleepily.

Charlie's bright blue eyes grew bright with worry. "Are you alright?" He feathered a hand over Harry's forehead and frowned. It felt fine to him, but he wasn't really the best judge of that, considering that he was a fire element and warm would probably feel quite normal to him. He sighed as Harry leaned into his hand.

"M'fine." Harry managed a yawn. "Just tired."

"Didn't you take an early night?" Charlie frowned, easing him upright and rubbing gently over his tense neck and shoulders. He fastened the ribboned sash around Harry's dress robes and smoothed it down the front, before taking the dagger and tucking it between the folds to the special sheath that was slim enough to fit under his overrobe.

Harry threw him a half-hearted glare as he rolled his neck to the side. "Is everyone ready?"

"They're ready. Fred's securing the house." Charlie wiggled his hands. "Up, you." He said, fondly.

Harry groaned as he straightened up to stand, feeling his muscles protesting.

"Harry?"

"Carry me." He said, theatrically. "I'm too tired."

"Oh?" Charlie perked a brow. "And why, might I ask?"

"Because I'm cute," Harry teased, a faint gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Mmhm." Charlie drew him close, arms locking lightly around his Submissive's waist.

"And I'm adorable."

"Indeed." Charlie kissed the tip of his nose, deliberately avoiding the nearly pouting lips. "And?"

"And you love me?" Harry peered up from beneath shy lashes, his lips twitching with mirth.

Charlie scooped him up, easily and carried him out to the front, smiling as Harry's arms looped around his neck. "That'll do," he said, a happy rumble in his chest. "That will do quite nicely."

* * *

The strategy conference went quite well. They returned, spirits lifted from the encouragement and seeing the results of their careful planning. Not only would they take out Voldysnort's latest change of plans, but they'd also flush out a good handful of Death-Eater wannabe's and potential Dark copycats.

All in all, it was a good day.

Harry had effectively spent most of the time in Charlie's arms, Theo's lap or happily cuddled to his Ace's side. By the time they returned home, he'd already fallen asleep on the velvet covered shoulder, snoring softly in his Ace's ear.

"He's completely knackered, isn't he?" George looked a bit worried, moving to feel Harry's forehead with one hand his own with the other. "He feels fine."

"Can you actually tell?" Charlie looked from George to Harry.

"Sort of." George sighed. "I wish Quinn was here." Both his Twin and Charlie nodded in agreement.

Their lovely Healer was off taking care of Dyshoka, who was recovering from the mysterious illness and proving to be such a disagreeable patient, that Surajini had sent for Quinn, asking if he would mind looking after his favorite sister. Quinn, of course, had gladly left to tend to her, leaving behind a slew of strict instructions that the Pareyas were mostly following.

Mostly.

Fred ruffled his hair, tugging lightly on the ends. "Maybe he can sleep until dinner." He suggested. "Gred?"

"Fine with me, Forge." George winked, linking arms with their fellow Pareya. "Dinner between us?"

Pale green eyes twinkled, merrily. "Dinner it is."

They hurried off to see to it.

Charlie spoke softly to Theo for a moment, then followed his Alpha to the private study. They would need to hash out the details for their next strategic movement, seeing as their original battle plans had been accepted by the committee. At a look from Charlie, Theo sent him ahead and stopped back to check on Harry as well.

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure," the Ace admitted. "But he's exhausted. I can feel it practically radiating off of him."

Theo frowned, gently rubbing a hand up and down Harry's back. "Take him to bed or put him to bed, I don't care which." He said, smiling faintly. "Just make sure that he gets some rest."

"I can do that." The Ace chuckled. "I can definitely do that." He disappeared in the direction of the bedroom, Harry held securely in his arms.

* * *

Harry stirred faintly as he was settled onto fluffy, cool sheets, a familiar scent tickling his nose. He squirmed against the arms that eased him down to rest on the softness and buried his face in it, with a content sigh, slipping further into the empty sleep that claimed him. When he felt the bed shift beneath him he chirred softly, questioningly, not quite wanting to wake up enough to know who or what it was, trusting that his Bonded were sufficiently looking after him and thus he was safe.

A gentle purr filled the air, coaxing him into a deeper relaxation as a wall of warmth settled behind him. Harry twisted around at once, seeking the source and burrowing into it, the moment his fingers connected with warmth. He heard a soft chuckle from overhead and he yawned, tucking his head beneath the chin of his Ace, he'd know that scent anywhere.

Broad hands pulled him in close, rubbing along his arms and back, soothing and comforting in their touch and familiarity. With that slight mystery figured out, Harry let himself fall back into oblivion.

* * *

The next morning, Harry yawned as he went to open the front door, having heard the chimes sounding off.

"Haweh!" Bruen's happy chirp sounded before the little dragel child launched himself forward out of Farnati's surprised arms. "Haweh!"

"Bruen?" Harry scrambled to catch him, swinging him up to perch on one hip as he stared down at the Kalzik twins, Farnati and Karnati. "Um," He said, carefully. "Did I forget-?"

"Bruen wanted to see you." Karnati piped up, her expression hopeful. "And Mama has to go and take care of Dyshoka's stuff again, which means that we'd be stuck with Aunty Dharma and we really don't like her." She affected a pout.

Farnati was quick to mirror her twin's pleading expression. "Can we please stay with you today? We'll stay out of the way. Honest! We'll even help cook."

"We will?" Karnati wrinkled her nose. "Farah!"

"Yes. We will." Farnati gave her twin a look. "It's rude to take advantage," she said, primly. "Besides, we didn't even give him any sort of warning. If you don't want to cook, I can do it and you can watch Bruen. Harry probably has loads of stuff he wanted to do today. We just wanted to be away from Aunty Dharma."

"Why would I have to—oh. Well, I guess that's fine." Karnati shrugged. She liked looking after the cheerful little boy and it really wasn't any trouble. She'd just had her nails officially done by Laxmi and so she didn't want to ruin them by chopping, stirring and peeling things in a hot kitchen.

"Please say yes?" Farnati prompted.

Harry sighed. "Did you already tell your Mum I did?" He asked, knowingly.

The twins drooped. "W-we didn't mean to!" Karnati burst out. "Honest! And we'll help, really we will."

"Come in," Harry said wearily. "In you go, but everyone's busy today, so try not to cause any trouble."

"We don't usually cause trouble." Karnati began.

Farnati simply reached over and helpfully smacked her over the head. "Usually," she said, wisely. "Let's make an effort to be invisible today, eh?"

"What about Bruen?"

"Hm?"

"Is he supposed to be here?"

"…good point." Farnati muttered. She looked to Harry. "We found him wandering down by the beach. Alone. So we kind of made him come with us." She waved a hand towards the wide expanse of sandy beach behind them. "I didn't see or sense anyone else down there either."

"Thanks for finding him," Harry said, sincerely. "I'll have to send a message to Bahn."

The twins perked up at that and headed on into the house to make themselves at home.

* * *

Farnati was partially right, Harry reasoned. He did have loads to do and since Bahn asked him to keep an eye on Bruen until he could send someone over, he was glad that the twins had charge of him. He was also glad that they were helping with the cooking, because Merlin knew his Pareyas were talented in every other way but that.

The twins were well taught by their mother and in true Kalzik fashion, managed to create a delicious meal with nutrition painstakingly crafted into it. In Quinn's absence, they were quite acceptable substitutes, managing not only to get some tasty food together, but also to keep Bruen occupied and helping them.

Grateful for the help—and the reprieve—Harry had excused himself to make his way down to the second private study room in the beachhouse where his Merrow was stationed. He wanted some peace and quiet and knew that he could get it here. Granted, his Bonded weren't being particularly loud, but they weren't being quiet either and the magic in the air had begun to set him on edge.

Raising a hand to knock, he almost smiled when the door swung open. His Merrow sat on the open balcony, shuffling through a sheaf of papers with a scowl on his blue-scaled face. Blue eyes flickered up briefly, to look at Harry, before the head tilted to the side in an approximation of a silent invitation. With a wan smile, Harry made a beeline for him.

He snuggled contentedly into his Bonded's side and soaked up the natural coolness that spilled over from the Merrow. It didn't hurt that Merrow magic was considerably softer and more soothing when his empathy hackles were up and as he nuzzled his face into said Merrow's stomach, he smiled at the long-fingered hands that gently combed through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Yes…sleep sounded _so_ good right now…

* * *

Harry woke to find himself in bed, hot, sweaty and achy, tangled in the sheets and his Bonded, feeling distinctly miserable. He missed Quinn more than ever now and wondered if perhaps he should have taken a Pepper-Up Potion sometime during the past day. Trying to move was not exactly advisable as he discovered just how much those aches _hurt._

A whine bubbled up in his throat and he struggled to swallow it down. He needed to get out of bed and find a few Potions. And he would probably need to take some blood from any of his Bonded to make it work. Grimacing at the stabs of pain filtering through him, Harry slowly and painstakingly untangled himself from the usual 'dogpile' of sorts that they often ended up sleeping in.

It took too much concentration to use any of the elements afforded to him, so by the time he stood, free, at the edge of the bed, a fine sheen of sweat had replaced itself over him. Swiping at his forehead, Harry stumbled for the loo and stretched out a gentle pull through the bonds to find whichever bonded was up and awake enough to share a shower with him.

It turned out to be Wikhn, who gladly allowed Harry to drink his fill and pampered him by wrestling the washing cloth away from his weary hands and lovingly going about the task himself. Harry had basked in the intimate attention showered over him, purring even, when he felt Wikhn's hands scrubbing through his hair, lathering up his favorite shampoo.

He leaned heavily against the dark Fae, already half-asleep and grateful for the tepid water that didn't aggravate his senses. A soft whine did escape, when Wikhn shut the taps off and he burrowed his face into Wikhn's neck, not wanting to leave the shower or the privacy granted. The dark fae chuckled softly and simply ran his hands up and down Harry's wet body, shucking off the excess water droplets and rubbing firmly across slender shoulders.

Eventually, he summoned the towels from the stack near the sink and wrapped Harry in the fluffiest specimen, rubbing him dry and cocooning him in the soft fabric. Wikhn tended to himself very quickly, using a few charms, before he stepped out to focus on Harry once more, who sat atop the closed toilet seat, blinking sleepily at him.

"You're hardly awake," he observed, kissing Harry's pouting lips and nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

Harry turned his face to the side, hoping for another kiss, happy when it was given. He leaned forward, bracing his head against Wikhn's cool skin and enjoying the sensations of relief that came with it. "It's not that time of month, is it?" Wikhn muttered, but it was more half to himself as he mentally counted the days between Harry's realignment Circle. He was pretty sure that there was at least two weeks before the next one, thought sometimes, extreme stress could trigger similar symptoms.

"M'awake." Harry slurred. He yawned at Wikhn's doubtful look. "Just early."

"Early." Wikhn repeated. "Right." He shook his head and summoned Harry's favorite body lotion into his hand and went about the task of slathering it onto his Submissive's luscious body. Harry remained pliant and content beneath the tender ministrations with the occasional purr of happiness when Wikhn rubbed over a favorite spot.

Eventually, it was over and Wikhn considered dressing him, only for Harry to protest quite vigorously.

"Harry!"

"It's too hot." Harry's brows furrowed into a knot and his green eyes grew watery with frustration.

Wikhn sighed, tugging on his inky hair. "Fine. But a dressing robe, alright?" He summoned Charlie's robe, because Harry usually preferred it, only to find that Harry was rewrapping himself in a fresh towel. "Harry!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "You can't go around all day in a towel!" Well, technically he could, but Wikhn knew they tended to have visitors at the most inopportune times. Harry might be stubborn now, but he wouldn't appreciate receiving any guests while wearing a towel.

"Theo's robe." Harry compromised, several minutes later when the staring contest didn't end.

With a loud sigh, Wikhn swapped Charlie's robe for Theo's and tugged the towel free from Harry's barely resisting hands. He draped it around Harry's slender shoulder and knotted it about the waist, finishing with a light slap to the bum that drew a surprised squeak.

"Wikhn!"

"Food." The dark fae said, mildly. "You need something to eat and I need coffee."

Harry yawned at that and nodded. Food sounded sort of alright. He lifted his arms in a clear approximation of wanting to be picked up. Wikhn stared at him. Harry stuck his lower lip out in a deliberate pout. Wikhn sighed and scooped him up, thunking his chin against the top of Harry's head.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine." Harry yawned again. "Jus' fine."

* * *

"Is today a no-clothes day, Harry?" Theo inquired. He paused in the kitchen doorway, accepting the cup of strong tea from Wikhn's outstretched hand. He was staring at his submissive in a mixture of amusement and curiosity, as he took in Harry's head pillowed on his folded arms at the table, clad in his dressing gown, minus socks and slippers. "Harry?"

"He's been like that all morning," Wikhn said, softly. He passed Theo a platter of toast and waved him to the table. Theo was usually one of the first ones up, besides Wikhn and they were all trying to cope with the Healer's absence. "I don't think he's coming down with something, but I figured if you wanted to try a few potions, you'd be better of spiking it than I would."

"Ah." Theo nodded. Wikhn's fae blood tended to react with potions at times. "What were you giving him?"

"Pepper-up." Wikhn frowned. "Though now that I think of it, I didn't check for a fever and he might need something else. I don't know all of your wizarding potions. I asked him, but he's insisting he's fine-"

"While he looks anything but," Theo finished. He shook his head. Harry was fast asleep at the table, unable to hear them, but he could see that it was a restless sleep and what he'd seen of Harry yesterday had suggested that his Submissive was somewhat under the weather.

"You don't think he's missing Quinn, do you?" Charlie asked. He tugged his own ponytail as he entered the kitchen and went to take a look at the breakfast preparations. "I found him with our resident Merrow last night and he said that Harry came to him and just stayed there the whole time. Didn't want anything to eat or drink, just lay there and slept." That wasn't really too unusual for Harry, but the fact that he'd sought out the Merrow was an unspoken detail that neither of his bonded missed.

"Hmm." Theo frowned. He moved over to stand by Harry and gently felt his forehead. "Harry? Harry, treasure—wake up a moment, would you?" He smoothed Harry's hair back and then reached around to squeeze the back of Harry's neck.

It worked, because a moment later, Harry straightened, bleary eyes darting around the room before he took in the scent of his respective dominants and felt the reassuring squeeze at the back of his neck from a hand that could only be his Alpha. He sniffled, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of the borrowed dressing gown before the rest of his mind caught up to the action.

He froze.

There was a pause and then Theo chuckled, softly. "Add it to your laundry before you hang it up again," he said, lightly, teasingly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Harry relaxed. "Is everyone up?"

"Everyone will be up in a minute." Theo said, smoothly. "on a scale of one to ten, how 'fine' are you?"

"Ten." Harry said, immediately. "Perfectly fine."

"And on that same scale, how badly do we miss Quinn?"

Harry blinked. "One hundred?" He looked at his Alpha, quizzically. "Did something happen to Quinn?"

"No. Just checking."

"For what?"

"If you're awake."

"I'm awake!" Harry protested, affronted. "What's that supposed to—oh." He turned in his chair and held his arms out.

Theo leaned down and quite happily accepted his morning kiss, half-tugging Harry out of his seat to enjoy their special moment. When they parted for a breath, a moment later, Harry's face was flushed and pink and he buried it in Theo's neck with a soft whine of embarrassment. It didn't matter that his audience was only his Bonded, but only Theo could make him feel that way with just a single kiss.

Soft laughter rumbled beneath his cheek and Theo patted his back, reassuringly. "Did you eat anything?"

"Tea." Harry yawned, leaning forward, snuggling into the embrace. "Crackers?"

Theo exchanged a look with Wikhn and frowned slightly down at the already lethargic bundle in his arms. "How about some toast?"

Harry whined softly, instinctively, shaking his head.

"Fruit?" Charlie tried.

Harry shook his head again. "M'tired." He told Theo's shoulder. "Eat later?"

"You know I don't like it when you skip meals," Theo scolded, lightly. "How about some juice?"

"No nutrient potion." Harry countered. He knew what usually came with juice and he really didn't know if his stomach could handle anything in it other than the very weak milk tea he'd managed to swallow.

"Yes." Theo said, firmly.

"No, Theo…"

"One slice of toast?"

Harry pouted. He just wanted to go back to sleep—how could that be a problem. Besides, he'd already had blood from Wikhn and surely that counted for something, didn't it?

* * *

Harry woke to a Pareyic cocoon of sorts, curled up into an awkward ball in such a way that he was somewhat evenly distributed over the laps of his three Pareya, who were in the middle of a silent game of cards.

"He's awake, Forge." Fred said, softly. He handed over a pair of twos and smiled down at Harry. "Hey there."

"Fred?" Harry croaked, surprised at how his voice sounded and how dry his throat was.

As if reading his mind, George produced a glass of cool water from nowhere, with a curved straw that was at just the right angle to slide between his parted lips. Harry's emerald eyes reflected his relief and gratefulness as he sipped until the glass was nearly empty and then pulled away from the straw.

"Shh, easy." His third Pareya murmured, carding a hand through Harry's hair that was damp from sweat. He cast another cooling charm and Harry relaxed, almost boneless with the sheer bliss that came with the change in sensation. A soft chuckle came from overhead. "Liked that, did you?" Cool hands smoothed down his cheeks and neck.

Harry leaned into each touch, a quiet chirr leaving his lips as he made no further attempt to move. He was vaguely aware that their wings were out and circled around him in such a way that he could not see out and nothing could see him, but he didn't particularly care. It made him feel safe and loved, so nothing else mattered.

A tiny yawn slipped past his lips and he let himself return to the welcoming arms of sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself cuddled up to Charlie's impressive warmth, stretched out atop the sundeck on the rooftop. He blinked, owlishly, at his Beta, and then automatically snuggled closer, nuzzling the bare, tanned chest presented at eye level, demanding Charlie's attention in the easiest way he could manage.

A rumbling chuckle sounded from overhead and Charlie's broad hands smoothed over his bare shoulders, startling Harry who hadn't quite processed his lack of clothes just yet. He squirmed beneath the gentle handling, until Charlie deliberately pinned him down and continued his careful exploration of Harry's sun-warmed body.

Huffing slightly, Harry relaxed, surrendering to the hands that knew him so well. Charlie applied another layer of sunscreen and checked the sunburn charm he'd cast earlier, before he continued with the impromptu massage. When Harry had begun to purr softly from the sensual treatment, Charlie began to talk to him, providing a light, running commentary on what had happened since he'd been effectively sleeping away the day.

At one point, he coaxed Harry to roll over, to lie on his stomach atop the soft, clean beach towel and began his massage over the slender tattooed shoulders, his expert hands working so well that Harry's wings rippled beneath the skin several times before they finally burst out, fluttering happily in the wind. Charlie took his time stroking each wing and rubbing it with the special oil he used for his own.

By the time he'd finished with Harry's wings, his Submissive had turned into a contented puddle.

Smiling to himself, Charlie settled back down and drew Harry to rest atop his chest, cuddling him close and letting his eyes half-close as they relaxed together, under the sun.

* * *

The next time Harry woke, he was protectively cuddled against a lightly armored chest, being rocked back and forth—a sensation that made itself known as a hammock, when his sleep-fogged mind cleared enough for him to puzzle it out. Harry stretched as best as he could, slumping back against the heavy arms that wound around him.

His Ace chuckled softly, roused from his own sleep by Harry's half-hearted movements. "Want to get up?"

"Nmmhmm." Harry mumbled, attempting to burrow further into the embrace.

Another chuckle came from the older dragel as he kissed Harry's forehead and lightly kicked at the floor with the one leg dangling out of the hammock. It restarted the rocking motion once more and Harry settled down, already halfway asleep.

Harry woke when he felt a smaller pair of arms twine around his waist, the subtle scent changing around him. A questioning burble sounded in his throat and he struggled to rouse himself from the specter of sleep looming overhead.

"Shhh." A soft shushing sound came from directly over him and the familiar rocking motion started up. "It's alright, Harry-love."

Harry snuffled in answer, wishing his eyes would open so he could confirm that it was indeed another one of his Gheyos and—oh. Oh. That was nice. Very nice indeed. The soft kiss was warm and comforting, as well as uniquely singular to that of his Gheyo Queen. It was all the reassurance Harry needed.

He went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry knew when the rest of his Gheyos came for their turns. He was always carefully transferred from one pair of arms to another, settled comfortably atop a lightly armored chest and nuzzled, kissed and soothed back to sleep whenever he woke in the midst of it. Any protests he would have had, died in his throat when he realized that he couldn't really fault their way of looking after him.

He was tired and he felt quite fuzzy-headed, if he had to be honest. It was a weight off his mind to know that he was safe and protected, as that what was what those strong arms around him meant. A few times, he scented Theo and Charlie nearby and heard their voices dimly, in the distance, as they conversed overhead.

It took too much effort to listen and then puzzle out what they meant, so he didn't even bother.

* * *

"He hardly ate anything." Theo said, concernedly. They'd coaxed a few potions down a reluctant, fussy Harry when they managed to wake him for dinner. He'd already contacted Quinn, who had coached them through the steps of what to do. He was reluctant to leave Dyshoka and as far as he could tell through their bonds, Harry was alright.

They were instructed to keep Harry hydrated and resting, as much as possible.

"Hydrated?" Theo scowled. He looked across the sitting room to where the three Pareya were arranging themselves in the funny little triangle-circle they did, before they called their wings out. Harry had refused to be held by any one of them at a time, so they were tricking his instincts by giving him the one option that he couldn't refuse.

Virtually no submissive would ever refuse their Pareya, when effectively cuddled and cornered by them on all sides. Harry was certainly no exception, for he'd stopped fussing when Fred settled him down between them all. They were just about to call their wings out, when George summoned a glass with a straw from the kitchen.

Theo smiled. Ah. So that's how.

* * *

"Fever." Kyle announced the next morning. "I can't say why or what for, there doesn't seem to be a reason, but it is Harry." He chuckled softly. "I'm sorry he's feeling so under the weather, but you seem to be managing him quite fine. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll leave a list of potions you can feed him." He smiled sympathetically at a decidedly miserable Harry. "You know how to handle the chills and sweats, keep him hydrated—as I'm sure Quinn's already told you—and let him sleep as much as he wants. That's the best thing you can do for him."

"I was worried you'd say that," Theo said, dryly. "But he is fine?"

"Miserable, probably." Kyle said, cheerfully. "But yes, he's fine. Nothing serious. No unexpected pregnancy or anything along that line, either."

"Good to know. Thank you." Theo saw him out to the door. "Give them my regards."

Kyle winked. "Will do." He saluted and 'ported directly on the spot.

* * *

It was nearly a week later before Quinn returned home, weary and magically exhausted. Dyshoka had displayed all of her protective instincts for her Circle, which had resulted in the unfortunate circumstance that led to her mysterious illness. In his sister's defense, Quinn secretly admitted to himself that he would have done the same, if it meant that his Circle would be untouched and free.

So he'd stayed with her.

The moment they both knew that she was well enough on her own, she'd sent him back home, worried about Harry.

Quinn, himself, was worried, but he'd been in daily contact with Theo, checking to be sure that everything was alright and as far as he could tell, Harry had simply brought on a stress cold, coupled with his magic morphing and growing at the same time. He would be able to verify it for sure, now that he was home.

Yawning, Quinn fumbled with the key at the door and let himself in. The house was mostly quiet and he knew this was partially due to Theo's latest report of Harry's aversion to moderate noise. Toeing off his boots, Quinn hung up his traveling cloak and carried his mostly empty potions pouch with him to the kitchen.

He checked the pantry stock, the stove and the dishes in the sink to determine what his wonderful Bonded had eaten in his absence and that they were fed and watered for the current day. It appeared to be so and he continued on, pausing to nod his hellos to the few Bonded who spotted him on the trek to the master bedroom where Harry was currently holed up.

Theo met him at the top of the stairs and they had a brief exchange through his mental links, before Theo welcomed him with a hug and a soft bite to the neck. Quinn purred into the possessive gesture, appreciating the fact of being appreciated and touching his cheek to Theo's in a silent apology for the length of his absence.

"He's in bed," Theo murmured, holding the blond a moment longer. "Feeling very miserable for himself."

Quinn's lips twitched faintly and he nodded. A few minutes later, he pushed open the bedroom door to see a teary-eyed, pink-faced Harry in a rather impressive tangle of sheets and duvet.

_Oh Harry._ He chided, mentally.

Shimmering green eyes fixed on Quinn with something of an accusatory stare before Harry stopped fighting the sheets and sat, slumped, waiting. He didn't say anything as his Healer approached and gently untangled him from the unyielding linens, before spelling them back to order—a neatly made bed beneath them.

_How are you feeling today?_

"I hate that question." Harry scowled. "Is Dy alright?"

_She's fine. She sends her love and apologizes for keeping me for so long._

Harry sniffed, turning his head to the side, but his heart wasn't really in it. He'd missed Quinn, wanted Quinn and now here was Quinn, right in front of him. He resisted for all of a half-second, before he launched himself forward and locked his arms around Quinn's neck.

_Shh. Easy, Harry._ Quinn caught him up easily in his arms, before leaning forward and allowing the momentum to tumble them both to the bed. _Did you have all of your potions today?_

"Quinn!" Harry huffed, torn between frustration and relief. "Yes. Yes! I did. Can you stop acting like a healer for two seconds and-"

_And pay attention to you?_ Quinn laughed silently, his teal eyes betraying the obvious mirth. _If you like._ He buried his face in Harry's neck, beginning to lick and nibble at the skin there. Harry went boneless beneath him, almost at once, head tipped to the side to allow more access. He was definitely too warm for Quinn's liking, but he knew he could fix that quite easily, so he simply continued on.

It took him a moment before he banished Harry's clothes, one article at a time, until his Submissive was delightfully naked beneath him. He took in Harry's lovely, blushing face—amused and touched that Harry could still blush, even after all this time. Talented fingers skimmed along Harry's bare sides, blunt nails scraping lightly over sensitive patches.

Within a handful of minutes, Harry writhed beautifully on the newly made bed, gasping up at Quinn's knowing smirk. "Bastard." He huffed, panting. "You're still—dressed—off." He tugged ineffectually at Quinn's moss-green button-up. He wanted to see more of his Healer than the tantalizing glimpses of wrists, neck and throat. "Quinn-!" The whine was abruptly cut off as Quinn swallowed it in a breath-stealing kiss.

Harry gave up, throwing his head back against the fluffy pillows as Quinn gave him a single moment to draw a breath, before he kissed him again, tongue, teeth and lips. Harry moaned encouragingly into the warmth, even as he felt one stray hand teasing lower than his hips. He gave a rather undignified squeak when Quinn's fingers brushed over his aching arousal, caressing but not granting him the friction he sought. "Quinn!"

Quinn smirked into the next kiss.

Harry's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he arched halfway off the bed, the next few minutes showing just how well Quinn knew his body. He came with a muffled cry and watched, sated and breathless as Quinn deliberately licked his fingers, teal eyes never leaving Harry's emerald ones. His hands lengthened into claws and he gauged Harry's expression for a moment, before he dug them into the soft skin of Harry's stomach.

A soft moan left his lips as Harry felt a thrum of pleasurable fire burn through him, followed by the blissful coolness that he knew as Quinn's healing magic. It seared through him, before it sank beneath the skin and sang through his veins, chasing out the heaviness that had plagued him since the blond's absence and devouring the icky feeling that had wrought havoc over his usual routine. By the time he could draw a breath on his own, Harry peered over at Quinn, who looked decidedly pale and worse for the wear. "…Quinn?" He tried.

_Shh. I'm alright. Nothing a good shower can't cure._

"A shower?" Harry couldn't keep the incredulity from his voice.

Quinn's lips twitched. _Yes. Shower. Stay._ He ordered, teasingly. _Tell me what I've missed. I'll be right back._

Harry fought the urge to pout and knew he lost it when Quinn leaned over to kiss it away. "Don't take too long?" He asked, hopefully. He wanted to have Quinn to himself, before the rest of their Bonded descended en masse.

_Never._ Quinn sent back. _Not when I have you to come back to. Now, what have you been up to while I've been away?_

"Well, I didn't quite do anything." Harry began. "But you wouldn't believe what Fred and Wikhn got into, two days after you left. I thought that Theo would bite their heads off for..."

~_FIN~_

* * *

**And here's another requested oneshot. I've got others in the works, I just finished this one first. Enjoy the fluff! (and that should be enough Quinn/fluff) to tide everyone over for the current seriousness in the main fic. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
